Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a driving circuit, and more particularly, to a driving circuit having an improved offset voltage characteristic, and a display device including the driving circuit.
In liquid crystal display devices, to reduce the chip size of a source driver and improve an operation temperature characteristic, a method of using amplifiers having an operation range that is smaller than the operation range of an output signal of the source driver and overlaps each other, thus covering the operation range of the output signal of the source driver has been widely used.
For example, different amplifiers, according to the range of an input signal, may be used for the amplification operation of the input signal. The amplifiers used for the amplification of the input signal may have different offset voltages based on process variation. The difference in the offset voltage of the different amplifiers used for the amplification of the input signal may deteriorate the characteristic of the output signal.
In general, the amplifier used for the amplification of the input signal is implemented by a differential amplifier. Mismatch due to process variation of a different transistor pair of the different amplifier works as a critical factor affecting the offset characteristic of the amplifier.
To reduce the mismatch of the differential transistor pair, the size of the differential transistor pair needs to be increased. However, to increase the size of the differential transistor pair is contrary to a trend of miniaturization of a chip and low power consumption.